Forgoten Hot Chocolate
by funkafied1
Summary: Collins can always make things better for Angel. Major smut, with a wee tiny bit of angst. Enjoy!


An older story, but hope you like none the less. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------

Collins arrived to the apartment rather late on a cold November night, due to his efforts to make more money, he offered tutoring sessions at NYU every Thursday night. He was quite delighted that the following day was Friday, and that he would be able to spend the rest of his weekend with Angel, snuggled together, drinking hot cocoa, talking until the wee hours of the morning, and hearing his lover laugh at his attempted cheesy jokes. Collins was surprised to see the place so dim as the only light came from the bathroom. As he crossed the room towards it, what caught his attention even more was a shadow cast across the living room by a figure sitting on the fire escape. Collins immediately recognized his lover's form sitting with her chin rested on her knees, arms around herself.

"Angel. Hey baby." Collins said softly as he walked out and squatted in front of her. Immediately he began stroking her cheek as she raised her head, as if she had been startled by his sudden appearance in front of her.

"You'll freeze out here." Collins kissed Angel's forehead, as she stared at him with somewhat of a saddened expression. "Is it okay if I take you inside and make you some hot chocolate?" After a few moments she nodded slowly. Collins stepped back into the room, extending a hand for her to get up. As Angel was about to step down into the room, Collins extended his arms, silently offering to carry her as she hooked her frozen bare feet behind him, arms around his neck, and her headed resting oh his shoulder. Collins kissed Angel's hair and forehead once more as he carried her to the couch, wrapping her in layers of blankets.

"I'll be right back baby." Collins said softly, waiting for Angel to nod slowly. He rushed to the kitchen, setting a pot of water to boil on the stove and returned quickly to sit by Angel. Immediately she rested her head on Collins's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her protectively, rubbing her back, using his other hand to hold her still bent knees close to him.

"What's wrong?" Collins said softly, kissing her forehead once more in an attempt to soothe her. "I don't think you have a fever—are you feeling alright?" Collins asked trying not to push too hard.

"I'm okay." Angel whispered, burying her head further in the crook of his neck.

"Baby, whatever you want to tell me, I'm right here okay?" Angel slowly nodded but remained silent, as Collins allowed her to take her time and come around to whatever was bothering her. He worried greatly about what she was going to say, but more than that, he understood that Angel needed comfort first, more than anything else. After several moments, as the pot began to whistle, Angel moved her head so that Collins could make the hot chocolate and come back to her. He moved quickly, in the process grabbing some gingerbread snaps that Angel loved so much. When he returned, Angel was lying on the couch, opening the blankets as an invite for Collins to lie next to her. He was careful to be gentle in his efforts to fit himself on the small couch as well, facing Angel, holding one hand, and stroking her cheek with the other as he kissed her nose gently. She just looked at him, focusing on his facial features as she touched his lips with her fingers, receiving a kiss to her digits after several moments. Angel pulled him forward seeking a slow, gentle kiss. Collins stayed close, offering more kisses on her chin and cheeks. Satisfied, Angel closed her eyes and nuzzled further into his chest. Collins was almost startled as Angel began to speak softly.

"I got a letter today," her words murmured against Collin's shirt. "My mother died." Collins's heart began to beat faster, as he did not know what to do being that they had rarely discussed their own families, finding contentment in the family they've chosen rather than the ones they were born with. At a loss for words, Collins simply planted a kiss in her hair, urging her to continue.

"And…" Angel was now playing with the hole in Collins's shirt. "And, I know that I should be sad…but I feel like I barely knew her. It said…the letter said that she left me her clothes. And jewelry." Angel sighed. "What does that mean? She found out her son wears dresses so she wanted me to have hers too? Did she expect me sell them?" Angel looked up at Collins. "I mean. If she was okay with it, why did she never try to find me? Or maybe she wasn't and she felt guilty." Angel sighed. "Its' okay," she added in response to Collins's saddened expression. "It's just brings up so many things that I was perfectly okay not thinking about." Angel smiled softly, "But I can't think about it anymore or I'll burst." Collins looking relieved smiled back. "I want some hot chocolate." As Collins moved to get it for her, Angel grabbed his arm kissing him gently, flicking her tongue against his lips in the process. Collins chucked at the realization of what she meant.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, it's just been strange all day thinking about this without being able to come up with any sort of answer."

"It's okay. Take all the time you need, just don't be frozen on the fire escape next time I come home." She giggled as Collins produced a ginger snap out of thin air. Angel began to nibble on it, all the while smiling at Collins who was caressing her waist and back under her shirt.

"Guess what." She said, looking more beautiful by the second as she engaged the cookie between her lips in tiny bites.

"What?" Collins smiled back in his best quizzical little boy expression. Angel giggled even more.

"I love you."

"Oh really?" Collins acted surprised. Angel nodded, batting her long eyelashes.

"It's true," she said as Collins feigned astonishment.

"Oh no. What about Tom? He will be devastated by this sudden news!"

"But I can't help it," Angel protested.

"You know what I think?" Angel raised her eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"I think you should apologize to Tom." Angel's smile grew wider as she still held the cookie and shook her head 'no'.

"You don't care that he'll be sad that you love me more than him?" Collins asked as Angel shrugged, smiling.

"Well then, I think you should have to pay for that," Collins proclaimed charging forward and beginning to tickle Angel senseless.

"No!…Ahh, Collins…okay," Angel gasped between breaths, trying to squirm away from Collins. "I love…ah! I love," she finally got away, running to the bedroom in a fit of laughter, as Collins followed close behind. As he tackled her to the bed, Collins proceeded to straddle Angel's hips, placing his hands on either side of her head, giving her his best predator stare. Angel licked her lips, sliding her hands under Collins's shirt, urging him to take it off. As he did, Collins gave Angel a saddened expression.

"Wouldn't Tom be so heartbroken to walk in and find you like this?"

"I don't care," Angel sat up, kissing Collins's chest, as he moved down to help Angel take her shirt off. Immediately Collins began kissing Angel's neck, and began what was sure to become a prominent hickey, as she held onto his waist, fingernails digging into his soft skin, and a moan escaping her. Collins, moving to stand, pulled Angel up with him. After providing her with a soft kiss, he began unbuckling her jeans as she did the same to him. Collins clad in his boxers sat on the bed, urging Angel to straddle his lap as she stood in front of him in her black panties.

"Baby?" Collins asked intently.

"Hmm?"

"What do you want?" He waited for the answer as he kissed her chest, flicking her nipples with his tongue. At the sudden sensation Angel jumped slightly, Collins holding onto her waist.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" She whispered in his ear, kissing his neck.

"Anything baby."

"I want you to fuck me," she ground her hips against him, as he looked at her. "Against the wall," she added.

"Baby," Collins's voice barely audible. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then I guess you better figure out a way not to," she challenged him. Collins picked Angel up in the same position they were in, letting her slowly slide down his body until she stood. Collins pushed down his own boxers, and took care to slowly slide Angel's panties all the way down, planting small kisses on her hipbones. As he stood, Collins took great care to caress her stomach and the subtle curves of her chest, making Angel feel self-conscious as he continued to stare. Finally Collins looked her in the eyes, leaning forward to kiss along her jaw line, eyelids, and neck.

Collins slowly began moving forward, grabbing a small tube from the top of the dresser as he passed it. Angel hissed feeling the cold wall behind her back, as Collins placed his own hand behind her head, taking care to cushion her potential hit. He began kissing her slowly, pulling his lips away at a painstaking pace, tilting his head to repeat the process once again, this time licking against her lips, as the tip of her tongue returned the gesture. Collins moved to kissing Angel's shoulders, as she looked between their bodies to see Collins stroking himself, preparing for what was about to come. Watching the mere gesture made Angel feel as though she would burst if things did not progress any faster. As Angel raised her leg around his thigh, Collins lifted her swiftly, kissing her neck, as she ground her hips against him with a moan to his ear. Holding onto his shoulders, returning the kisses, using her tongue to lick when she was not softly grazing her teeth over just the right spots, Angel produced a deep groan from Collins.

The lack of needed contact making him breathless as he whispered against her neck.

"Angel," his voice urgent. She squeezed his shoulders in response spurring him on.

Collins pushed forward slowly as Angel held her breath, biting down on his shoulder as he progressed further.

"Baby?" His barely audible whisper still conveying concern, as she simply kissed him quickly.

"Go on." Collins nodded, looking in her eyes as they half closed from the overwhelming sensations Angel felt. As Collins tentatively began thrusting, Angel urged him on between breaths.

"Baby…ugh…harder…Collins…fuck!" She knew well what her curses did to Collins, especially so close to his ear. Immediately she felt him push harder and faster, as she continued to moan through the obscenities. Each time she uttered a "Fuck" or another curse in Spanish, with her breath against his skin, Collins could hardly sustain a steady rhythm as shivers, jolts and newfound sensations gripped his body. He struggled to continue kissing Angel throughout, his movements and pace becoming more urgent, leaving him breathless. As he neared the end, Collins felt Angel's hand between their bodies, as she urgently needed to cum with Collins. Just as she had been aroused by his identical motions just moments before, it was all Collins needed to push harder, producing longer, more primal moans from Angel as she ground her hips in reciprocation. Both of their bodies stiffening against one another, Collins crushed Angel against the wall, his hand still behind her head, his head resting against her shoulder, as she continued to hold onto him for dear life.

Slowly, Collins pulled back after a few moments, as Angel slid to stand, still holding onto him as her legs offered no support. Slowly Collins turned her body to examine the redness of her shoulder blades, and her back. Collins kissed her there and softly caressed the spots, saddened by the realization of how much it must have hurt.

"It's okay," she whispered, turning around to rest her head under his chin, as he attempted to place soft kisses along her face. Suddenly Angel began giggling, as Collins looked at her in confusion.

"I think the hot chocolate is probably cold by now," she teased, as he smiled back walking her to the bed. As Angel lay down on her stomach, Collins continued to kiss the red marks on her back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against her skin.

"For what?" Angel questioned, turning to face him. "For giving me what I wanted?" Seeing Collins at a loss for words, she pulled him against her. "I love you so much," Angel smiled at him, kissing his eyelids.

"I love you too baby. It's been a long day for you. Get some sleep," Collins smiled down at her, wrapping a protective arm around her, and occasionally stroking her waist until he was certain she was asleep.


End file.
